frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429050142
Kristoff demanded. "What have you done with Anna?" "Anna as in Princess Anna of Arendelle? Oh, you mean the youngest royal sister of Arendelle, don't you? The one whom neither of those most all time favorite royals of Arendelle, Elsa nor Breha deserve to have her for a or as their little sister at all? The one whose real, old missing memories of her so called, undeserved, no good for nothing sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers have been nothing but taken out of her head back when she was only just five back then? The one whose undeserved, so called, no good for nothing parents couldn't do anything to properly raise her better than ever at all because of their focus on their favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha, the ones who are nothing but so called, undeserved, no good for nothing sister friends. The one whom anybody else would've been there for her, especially would've been there to properly raise much better than ever, especially better than her own so called, undeserved, no good for nothing parents could've been if those rulers of Arendelle and that old rock troll would just do anything to save their favorite daughters, Elsa's and Breha's lives alongside hers from being isolated in Arendelle like they could've back then but no, instead they just had to isolate their own daughters in the same isolation together with each other and I could never stand that idea at all. I've been taking much better care of her than her own so called, undeserved, no good for nothing parents could've because of their focus on her so called, undeserved, no good for nothing sisters, Elsa and Breha ever since she came to me for comfort ever since people constantly showed nothing but favoritism towards both of her undeserved, so called sister friends, Elsa and Breha of Arendelle all the time. Everything they did was to put her down in favor of the likes of Elsa and Breha." "You're using her to go against Elsa and Breha, aren't you?" "Oh no! I'm only doing what her own undeserved, so called, no good for nothing parents failed to do so themselves, not doing anything to use her at all ever since they were too busy spending time with and worrying about their favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha." "Where is she?" Kristoff demanded as he glared and scowled. "Why right here of course." Moved out of the way and the one who stood behind him was none other than only just Princess Anna of Arendelle herself who did nothing but glared and scowled in disgust. "Anna!" Kristoff shouted at Anna. "Get down here!" Anna stubbornly turned her head away as she folded and crossed her arms and shook her head in refusal. "Humph! No." she said as she was sounding defiant. The group of good guys stared at her. "No?" Rapunzel said in shock before she was looking at Eugene. "What does she mean no?" "No idea." "Anna?" Kristoff asked as he was staring at Anna in disbelieve. "What are you doing?" "You don't need me." Anna said. "You only need me to put up with constant favoritism towards Elsa and Breha over me. What about me?" "You're Elsa and Breha's other sister too and our friend, aren't you? Don't you remember?" Kristoff replied angrily. "Why are you doing this, Anna?" "Why?" she shouted at him. "Elsa and Breha are the ones who are the most all time favorites while I'm the unfavorite! And now Elsa and Breha are running after me when it's clear I don't need protection! Why can't any of you see that I don't need protection? What about the favorites of Arendelle?" Anna demanded, glaring at Elsa and Breha now. "What are their reasons for coming here to find me?" "We came because you're our little sister. I'm sorry I lied to you for your safety because Elsa only wanted to keep you safe, Anna. I should've been honest with you when you laid your eyes on my gloves and asked me why I wore my gloves. I told you I had serious third-degree burns on my hands. I told you it will be years before they heal. I only wanted you to protect you from harm and danger too. That's all. I felt nothing but guilty for not being honest with you like I should've been. Dishonesty was nothing but a improper protection anyway." Breha replied and then Elsa had her turn to speak. "We came because we know you care about us and we care about you too so we're still sisters who care about each other no matter what. I'm sorry I made you think I hate you. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't love and care about you anymore at all. I know I shut you out for past thirteen years ago even without telling you why but I should've been there for you back then. Why should it matter if you're our little sister just because people can't stand the fact that you're our little sister and rather show favoritism towards the Breha and me over you? I know I should've told you why I shut you out but I was nothing but too caught up in my own fears and cowardice. We know we should've been straight with you from the beginning but what if they were doing anything to use you to go against me, Breha, Mama, Papa and Grand Pabbie by getting revenge on us or them?-" "Just save it!" Anna cut Elsa and Breha off as she rudely shouted as she was about to shoot lasers from her glaring, angry eyes in order to use them against Elsa and Breha. "I've had about enough of you! And you too, Breha! You two keep getting in the way of my freedom and independence! Neither of you have the right! You both should just butt out!" "But Anna-" Elsa and Breha heartbrokenly begun but Anna cut Elsa and Breha off again as she shot her lasers from her angry, glaring eyes in order to shove Elsa and Breha out of the way. They both hit the ground where they've been standing and they yelped in pain, after Anna shoved Elsa and Breha away from her and their spots. "What was that?" Eugene asked. "Lasers from Anna's angry, glaring eyes," Rapunzel replied. "Something doesn't seem right here. This isn't good. Anna was never like this." she just saw Anna shot lasers from her glaring, angry eyes as she used them against Elsa and Breha by attacking them. "She seems to be taking her anger out on her own sisters, Elsa and Breha too..."